New school
by NekoNekoNe
Summary: Sakura's new in school and Sasuke is her escort to her classes. When annoying fan girls comes along, Sasuke asks Sakura to be his pretend girlfriend to ward them off. Will this fake love turn into something real? R&R plz :3 first story be nice D:


**Sakura's POV**

"Did you hear about that new Haruno chick?"

"No! What happened?"

"People say she can see spirits and that every time she does, her eyes widen and she cries!" The two girls laughed, not knowing that I was outside the door.

I cleared my throat and entered, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. I saw a small black tube roll towards my feet, so I picked it up. I looked up to hand it back to its owner. "Hey you-"

The two girls screamed while running out the restroom, leaving me on the edge of tears holding the same small black tube.

I walked out the restroom with water-rimmed eyes. I heard hushed voices of students as I walked to my locker. After gathering my books, I walked to class.

*~*~*~*~After Class*~*~*~*~

"OK students, you're dismissed to lunch," the teacher said.

I walked up to the teachers desk, "Where do I get my lunch?" I asked.

The teacher thought before answering. "Sasuke? Would you be so kind and escort….."

"Sakura."

"Sakura to the lunch-room?"

"Hn," was all the teacher got.

"Sakura follow Sasuke to the lunch-room. OH! While I'm at it…..He'll show you to your classes, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Good! Now run along now, I have work to finish grading."

I saw Sasuke waiting at the door and hesitantly walked toward him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw that the "Sakura" girl walking towards me-hesitantly-so I lead her to my locker. I didn't really care that she had to jog to keep up, but for stupid-really stupid- reason I slowed down…..When we reached my locker I told her to go put her books away.

"O-Ok…" she hesitated, again, and it somewhat pissed me off….just a little.

When I saw that she was walking towards me I turned and walked towards the lunch-room. Making sure that she didn't need to jog this time.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

I looked down at her.

"You know, there are girls looking…staring at you and me?"

"Just ignore them. They'll go away most likely…."

"_Most likely?_" she sounded unsure.

"Those girls are my fan girls. If they see me with another girl, then they'll _most likely _stalk you or me, if not both"

"Why do you have fan girls? I mean you are pretty handsome but, I think only girls with no life, have nothing to do, or just plain bored would only start a fan club." Sakura said.

I sure was shocked that she said that. But made sure not to show it.

"Who do you think you are? Insulting Sasuke-kun's fan club is a big 'no no!' forehead girl!" a girl said. "People who are in this fan club love Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke and Sakura stopped and starred at this girl.

"You can't love someone you don't know," was all she said. "You'll learn that the hard way, when the only thing you can do is watch…when he a girlfriend, *coughcough*me*coughcough* and it's not you." Sakura glared at the girl, daring her to argue back.

By then everyone had their full attention on this small pink headed new student.

"WHATEVER! Sasuke-kun belongs to no one. And he doesn't do relationships, FYI. Especially with girl with pink hair….So everything you just said doesn't apply to the fan club!" the fan girl squeaked. Then added, "Freak," loud enough for Sakura to make out.

**Normal POV**

Sakura ignored this fan girl's last comment and looked up at Sasuke. "Can we go to lunch now? I'm pretty sure people don't want me freaking up their day." Sakura looked down as if losing all her energy from this "argument."

"Hn. Follow me," was all he said. Sasuke walked forward to the lunch-room.

AT LUNCH

Sakura followed Sasuke like a little lost puppy in the lunch-room. Whenever he went to the line, she followed. Whenever he went to the bathroom, she went with him and waited outside the door for him to get out. See what I mean? Anyways….

"Looks like Sasuke-teme found a lost puppy." A blonde kid with spiky hair, Naruto, teased. "A pink one at that."

"Shut it, dope," Sasuke growled. "She's new here and apparently I'm her tour guide since we have _all_ the same classes." Sasuke glared at Sakura. Reason? She didn't know! So she's scared. :3

"Why are you glaring at me? It's not like I picked all my classes…."

"Hn."

"Emo prick," she mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke glared at her more.

"You heard that? OH! My bad." Sakura threw a sugar a sugar coated smile. =)

"SAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUN! W"


End file.
